Longbow
Overview Longbow is an enemy group in City of Villains. Enemy Types Longbow is a hard-hitting division of Freedom Corps dedicated to stopping evil, and Arachnos in particular. Minions Longbow Eagle Some of the most respected soldiers in Longbow´s arsenal are the Eagles. They use advanced jetpacks and strike from on high where many of their foes can´t even reach them. Their long reach makes many villains cry "foul". Powers Longbow Flamethrower Harkening back to the days of flaming arrows are Longbow's flamethrowers. They typically try not to use these when the press is around--burning enemies alive plays poorly on the evening news for a "heroic" organisation. Powers Longbow Flamethrower Harkening back to the days of flaming arrows are Longbow's flamethrowers. They typically try not to use these when the press is around--burning enemies alive plays poorly on the evening news for a "heroic" organisation. This version of their weapon features incendiary grenades as well for additional destruction. Longbow Guardian Longbow is a hard-hitting division of Freedom Corps dedicated to stopping evil, and Arachnos in particular. Guardians are wet-behind-the-ears do-gooders looking to prove themselves. Most don't last beyond their first encounter with the big bad bruisers of the Rogue Isles. Powers Longbow Minigun Longbow´s Miniguns are designed to chew through even the thickest armor -or hides, scales or other monstruous protection. Powers Longbow Minigun Longbow´s Miniguns are designed to chew through even the thickest armor -or hides, scales or other monstruous protection. The addition of underslung grenade launchers packs an adittional punch. Longbow Rifleman Armed with assault rifles and special uniforms designed to absorb minor damage, Longbow´s Riflemen and women pack a powerful punch at long range. Powers Longbow Rifleman Armed with assault rifles and special uniforms designed to absorb minor damage, Longbow´s Riflemen and women pack a powerful punch at long range. At this level, expect them to be armed with underslung grenade launchers as well! Longbow Spec-Ops Longbow's special operators strike from the shadows with a variety of weapons designed to impede, immobilize and disorient villains. Lieutenants Longbow Sergeant A Guardian´s first advancement is to Sergeant, where he leads his own squad in operations against the nefarious villains of Arachnos and other threaths. Powers Longbow Nullifier Nullifiers are notorious for temporarily taking away a villain's greatest asset--his powers Powers Longbow Chaser Longbow based their Chaser units on the highly successful Sky Raider skiffs. Powers Bosses Longbow Officer The bravest of the brave, and those who have proven their ability to lead as well as fight, are promoted to officers. they are then given special bio-enhancers that make them far stronger than normal men, as well as energy absorbing suits that offer great protection against most forns of damage Powers Longbow Warden (1) Longbow created these troopers after noting the successs of the super heroes called "blasters". Their energy weapons cause significant damage, especially against those whose powers offer no resistance to such forces. Longbow Warden (2) Longbow's Juicers are some of their most annoying agents. Not only do they heal their friends by stimulating their cells on a molecular level, their attacks drain your energy and keep you from smashing their faces. Longbow Warden (3) There are few things villains hate more than having their minds messed with. It's standard operating procedure to take down these annoying psychics first in a brawl with Longbow. Longbow Warden (4) You usually like to hear Longbow scream. Except for these guys and gals. Their screams are nothing but trouble. They bust your eardrums, distract you, and somehow even manage to heal their allies. Longbow Warden (5) Few volunteer for the dangerous role as a 'spines scrapper.' Those who do are almost always the most reckless and dangerous of the bunch. Villains are warned to fight them with extreme caution. Powers Longbow Warden (6) Those Longbow agents found to have latent psychic abilities, and who have proven themselves trustworthy agents, are given additional training to help develop their powers. They not only strike at most villains' weakness--the mind--but are also able to psychocally heal their companions as well. Longbow Warden (7) Longbow created these troops using technology gained from fighting the Rikti and other energy-using enemies. This is why it doesn't pay to be careless with your tech. Powers Longbow Warden (8) thumb|100px|Agent Longbright, a Longbow Warden It's said the defeat of the villain Chernobyl lead to the powers granted the Radiation Wardens. Longbow's nerds were somehow able to turn his blood sample into a powerful serum that grants one these unusual powers--without the usual side-effects. Powers Longbow Warden (9) Longbow's illusion wardens use pyschic and magical means to project false images into their foes' minds. It's a really rotten trick, and most villains are eager to pay them back by making the illusionist see something as well--the inside of a Longbow hospital. Longbow Warden (10) Gravity is a harsh mistress, and even the strongest juggernaut can't do much when he can't get his feet on the ground. Longbow Warden (11) These hard-hitting martial artists jump recklessly into any fray, and have the training and natural enhancements to stand toe to toe with most super-powered villains. Powers Longbow Warden (12) Serums, training, and micro-enchancers create these self-righteous and super-strong tankers. Powers Longbow Warden (13) Not only can these burly tankers take what most villains dish out, they can give it as well. Stand too near and you'll find your villainous spandex signed to ashes in no time. No self-respecting villain likes to be seen on the WSPDR news in their underwear. Named enemies Dr. Advance Dr. Advance uses his suit of space/time manipulating powered armor to help Longbow explore dangerous extremes of science! Powers The Dragon's Tail The Dragon´s Tail is desperately seeking an antidote to a plague in Paragon City. Of course, you are being paid to pick up the same antidote. So someone's gotta lose. Powers Shockstorm Shockstorm is a hero working with Longbow in the Rogue Isles. He coordinates operations out of the Longbow base in Agincourt on the [[Nerva Archipelago}}. Powers Theadora Marcone A Family cousin, the love of Johnny's life, and a closet superheroine: Theadora Marcone leads a busy life. A shame you'll have to take her out. Powers Elite Bosses Ace McKnight Ace McKnight is the source of Willly Wheeler's missions. Unfortunately, McKnight has turned out to be an undercover Longbow agent and needs to be taken down! Powers Agent X Agent X is a renowned Longbow super-spy. His technical skills are phenomenal, with a gadget or gizmo available for any occasion. Powers Ballista The Ballista are Longbow's heaviest hitters. These tankers are tough enough to withstand direct hits from rocket launchers, and can dish out enough damage to take out the toughest brute Arachnos can throw at them. Blue Phazer Blue Phazer is a hero working with Longbow in the Rogue Isles. She is known to possess a robotic super-suit which allows her to manipulate high-energy fields. Powers Golden Sphinx Golden Sphinx is a hero working with Longbow in the Rogue Isles. He is known to possess an ancient Egyptian amulet which grants him supernatural powers. Powers Leoknight Leoknight, a massive tanker is the older brother of Longbow agent Caspian. The same Caspian you captured for Vargas. He's angry, he's tough, and beating the villain who caught his little brother is his top priority. Powers Freedom Corps Cataphract Utilizing the engineering designs from the Paragon Police Department's Support Automatons, the Freedom Corps has built this armored powerhouse. The Cataphract class, or the "Heavy", as the troops call them, are slow movers but more than make up for it in awesome fire power and enough armor to withstand multiple attacks from villains. With one of those babies, you will own the streets. Others Longbow Mech (pet) The Longbow Heavy Mech is a miniaturized version of the Heavy Mech's used by Longbow in dire circunstances. Named Bosses * Agent Arthur Bell (Ballista) * Agent Arthur Castle (Illusion Warden) Found in Learn more about the Tears of the Spirit mission from Arbiter Leery * Agent Bruckner (sergeant) (lieutenant) * Agent Dwyer (Longbow Officer) * Agnet Najjar (Longbow Officer) * Ballista-1 (Ballista) * Capt. DeVries (Ballista) * Comm. Officer * Longbow Commander Duncan (Longbow Officer) * Longbow Investigator (Longbow Officer) * Senior Agent Albretch (Longbow Officer) Category:Enemies